


God meets his Children

by pizzaeater



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Homestuck
Genre: Choking, M/M, Other, Vampires, c - Freeform, i hate this. what am i doing, i want my fucking kf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzaeater/pseuds/pizzaeater
Summary: karkat searches for his boyfriend dave and realizes he is part of a crab cult that worships him. things happen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shintsukimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shintsukimi/gifts).



Karkat was moping about his humble abode on Earth C. Dave was out doing whatever he did on Thursday evenings, but Jade was home. Karkat, however, had no interest in interacting with the furry. She was watching television anyway, and he knew from past encounters that bothering Jade while she’s watching her alpha and omega instalments is NOT a good idea. 

So Karkat decided with every ounce of his frugal thinkpan that he should go out on a walk. The sky was a gorgeous warm and slightly desaturated grapefruit hue, afterall. And clearing his enraged yet mellow mind would do some good. At least, that’s what the troll thought. 

Karkat began to make his way down the crossroads of this so-called paradise planet, trying his very best to admire the sights of trees and their leaves as they became another color upon feeling the light of the sun. He tried to notice the shadows that were cast by the flowing leaves, moving rhythmically with the light pulses of wind. It was a beautiful evening, but Karkat longed for accompaniment on this outing. He longed for Dave. 

Now, Karkat had never asked where Dave went on Thursday evenings, and, thinking about this now, he realized that he really should’ve asked where it was the guy went off to. Dave had always said it was somewhere “really special,” and once Karkat caught a glimpse of him in a circle with other individuals. This led him to believe Dave was taking place in some sort of cult, which would be unfortunate, as he never seemed like the kind of guy to support those groups. Nonetheless, Karkat reached his metaphorical arm into his thinkpan to retrieve the location of this gathering. He had seen him somewhere, he just had to remember where it was he witnessed the supposed cult. 

It took a few moments, but Karkat had finally got it. An abandoned beach house is where he saw the circle of people. Remembering this, he got out his mercedes and drove down the roads of his town, making his way to the beach. 

He was just about to run to the beach house when he saw Gamzee staring off into the beautiful ocean. The sun was setting beneath the waves and the reflections in the water were shining and gorgeous. The water began to cover the sun like a blanket, slowly making its way further down into the eternal abyss, and yet, it seemed like it would go somewhere. That the sun was not being swallowed by nothingness, rather, a warm and comforting home to wait. To wait patiently for its time to rise back up into the cool blue skies, setting the world on fire once again in yellow and orange beams so that carapacians and trolls and humans could bask in its warmth. Right, the beach house, and also, Gamzee? Karkat had to shake his head a little to become refocused and ask the troll sitting down below him what he was doing there. 

“Gamzee? What are you doing here?” Karkat asked quietly, unaware if people were still in the beach house. Gamzee’s eyes got a little wider and he turned his head quickly to face the troll above him.

“Awww shit Karbro! I was just checkin out this mother fuckin’ sunset goin’ down right here. Shit’s all miraculous, you know? I be staying home a lot these past days and it’s nice to chill from the old crab group. Shit can be straight wicked but it gets up and rank in that bitch sometimes and this view is a gift straight from the messiahs. Mother fuckin mirth be covering me bro, you ever wonder how that circle does that?” 

“Crab group? What the fuck are you even talking about?” Karkat’s attention was certainly piqued by the word crab, and a group about crabs he wasn’t involved in? And Gamzee was? He couldn’t have this. He didn’t wait for a response and made his way straight to the beach house. 

His cartilaginous nub was immediately greeted with smells of crabs, salt, body odor, and old wood. The planks below him creaked under his weight, making every single person inside the house turn his way. Their smiles vanished from their faces, confusion and shock replacing happiness. And then that shock was replaced with intense horror followed by everyone bowing below Karkat’s feet. They grovelled below him for a good while, but one did not stand down: The King of Crabs himself, Kazuichi Souda. His facial expression was one of confusion and sadness alike, making it difficult to understand exactly what he was feeling. 

He began to yell, his voice pitch raising and lowering the more he screamed. He then said, frantically, “Everyone, he can’t be here. We aren’t ready. N-not yet.” Komaeda, Korekiyo, and Terezi looked up from where they were worshiping to see Souda, and then turned back to Karkat, and then Souda again. They shot up, startling themselves and those around them, their bodies swaying in dizziness and confusion. Korekiyo, staying as composed as possible, added, “Souda, dear, you’re right. A Holy Figure like him cannot see us now. Our land is but a broken house on tiny little stone. Must we all punish ourselves for this happening? I would believe so. Brothers and Sisters, we must retrieve the Clown, and commence our forbidden ritual. Forbidden until now, as we have committed horrible sin. For until the sun shines once again overtop our Crab House, we must stay.” Souda stood in shock as his Comrade finished his announcement. 

“FUUUUCK, guess we didn’t seize the means of production in time, yeah? Fuck that shit certainly does suck the longest asshole. A hole I could reach my tongue into and not find the end. Fuck.” Komaeda said one last fuck and exited the house to retrieve Gamzee. 

“Hang the FUCK on!!! What do you mean Holy Figure??? I’m not some God, I’m Karkat! What the fuck is wrong with your think pans???” Karkat was fueled with intense and unhinged rage as his arms were dancing about. They went to his head, then gestured at the people surrounding him, and then to his head again so that it might not disconnect from his neck. 

Souda stared at him for a second, and then darted his tiny pupils back to his partners. “We can’t talk to him. He doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand us. And we don’t understand him. Don’t talk to him. I command it. We just aren’t ready. It would be blasphemous to even think of unhinging our jaws to release sound directed towards him.” Souda was beginning to sweat, water running down his face. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING KOMAEDA SO DAMN LONG OUT THERE. I SWEAR, I’LL HIT SOMETHING IF HE DOESN’T COME BACK RIGHT NOW,” Terezi said, voice crackling. “SOMEONE GO OUT THERE AND CHECK.” 

Mikan stood up slowly, brushing dirt of her nurse skirt and padded her way towards the door. She reluctantly opened it half-way to see Komaeda and Gamzee in a sloppy makeout session, right there on the beach. 

“OHHH FUUUUCK Gamzee, Your’e such a hot fuckfjg clwon . Im gunna. …. “ 

“SHIT KOAMEDA BRO YOUR OS FUCKIFNG MRICAIULOUS H..ONK… .. .” 

They imploded before Korekiyo could get both of them, and this wounded Korekiyo greatly.

Without Kiyo, what would Souda do now?


	2. gamzee goes fucking crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol what a fucking loser XD

Life was always seemed short to Komaeda. He wasn’t sure exactly where he would go in his life, and this trapped him inside of himself. He longed for satisfaction, he desired a place in life. A state of mind and life where he could feel like he had a purpose. This feeling never came. Not until he met Souda, that is. Souda took him in, told him about the Crabs, the butter sugar cream, the joy of dancing. It made Komaeda feel warm and happy inside, and although he couldn’t quite find the words for what he was feeling, he was content. 

There the dead man laid on the rough sand. His eyes were shut, and to the random passerby it looked like he was simply taking a nap. One arm laid across his stomach, the other reaching out for Gamzee. The troll, due to plot armor, was not dead. He was, however, resting next to Komaeda, crying ever so slightly into his partner’s neck, desperately holding onto him.

“KOREKIYO!!!” Souda yelled as he dashed out of the beach house. He tripped over himself a few times, stumbling over the sand below him. He kneeled down to see Kiyo laying in the little rocks and stone, his body completely lifeless. Mikan rushed behind him, her arms at her face with worry. “I...I can check to see if he’s alive, Souda,” she stated. Her voice was higher than usual and shaky. She reached a quivering hand towards his wrist, and then, with a surprising amount of urgency, grabbed his head and pulled it up to her face. She stared into his closed lids, keeping her hands in the same place while pushing his eyelids up with her thumbs. His golden eyes seemed lifeless, almost. They were always full of knowledge, and to be honest, quite ominous. She looked into them for a good while, and finally lowered her arms a bit, saying, “He’s all right. As long as we treat him, he should be okay.” She looked down for a bit, and then moved her eyes to meet Souda. “He’ll be okay.” 

The King was emotionless for a second, and then his eyes filled with tears and he smiled and reached for his Comrade. He couldn’t help but hug him for a long, long time. 

After Souda finished his embrace, his attention shifted to Komaeda. His sense of urgency built up in him once again and he looked over his dead friend with worried eyes. “Mikan?” Souda asked, “What about Komaeda?” 

Mikan looked at Souda with startled eyes, then turning to understanding ones as she looked over the dead body. Her shoulders sank and her eyelids lowered as she saw Komaeda. She didn’t have to check his pulse; Mikan knew Komaeda was dead and gone. 

“Well?” Souda said, unbeknownst to the fact that his loving friend was gone. Mikan couldn’t bring herself to look at the King, her eyes wondering to everything but the man in front of her. “I'm ...Sorry, Souda. He…..couldn't make it. The implosion killed him.” She frowned intensely and quickly moved to wrap her arms around Souda. Her shoulders shook as tears ran down her face, sobs escaping the nurse. Souda was startled for a moment, but it didn’t take long for his expression to settle into something hurt and he covered his arms around Mikan. They sat like this for a while before Karkat came barging out of the house. 

Karkat saw Souda and Mikan in their intense embrace before a word escaped his gaping mouth. He sighed in sadness, but also relief, as yelling at two crying individuals would certainly not be cool. He slowly trudged over to the two, making sure of himself to not be loud. The sand released soft noises under his shoes as he finally got up to the crying duo. Kneeling down, he examined Korekiyo, Komaeda, and Gamzee. The latter caught Karkat’s attention, because it looked like he was ...Crying? His upper back was moving slightly, and he could see his chest heaving. No. What was going on? 

Karkat quickly motioned Gamzee’s body to look straight up into the burning blue sky. It was already 12:30pm, and the Sun had no intent of settling down. 

Gamzee squinted his eyes in the heat, moving his hands to his forehead to shield himself from the Sun’s wrath. “Karkat?” Gamzee asked, voice raspier than usual. “What in the mother fuck are you doing there?” The clown’s vision was swirled and distorted by the brightness he was met with. Greens and pinks and dark hues danced around Karkat. 

And then something clicked inside Gamzee. His pupils shrank into tiny little dots and his mouth parted slightly. You see, Gamzee was an all knowing being. He knew everything that was happening all the time, everywhere. Omnipotent to the core, he was truly a God. However, this power could not be channelled all the time. Sometimes it hid in the Clown’s head. Other times it was just on the brink of being reached. This was another scenario, however. This time, all of his powers manifested in every inch of his dying body. He swung his arm towards Karkat’s neck and threw him to the ground, still keeping his firm grasp. The hold he was using was the Tik Tok Technique, in which you would, without warning or predictability, hold someone’s neck. Karkat had a shocked look on his face as the back of his head hit the ground with a thud. “G-Gamzee,” he struggled to say, “w-what are you d-doing?” The choking troll was squinting his eyes in pain and his arms danced wildly in an attempt to stop the Clown. 

“MOTHER FUCKER I’M A VAMPIRE NOW,” Gamzee yelled. His head got too close to Karkat and the latter troll could feel Gamzee’s hot breath hit his face. He didn’t have a chance to say anything afterwards because Gamzee’s fangs had hit Karkat’s neck. He could feel the sharp teeth sink down into his tough flesh with ease. His eyes grew wide with shock, and he silently and slowly fell into the sand. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GAMZEE?” Terezi said, shocked. She didn’t have enough time to process what was going on with Mikan, Souda, Korekiyo, and Komaeda because she had just gotten out there. “FUCK, GET OFF OF HIM.” She kicked Souda and Mikan out of her way and stepped over Komaeda to shove Gamzee to the ground. A honk escaped the Clown-Vampire’s mouth. 

“THAT’S IT. I’M NOT HAVING ANY OF THIS SHIT FROM YOU EVER AGAIN, GAMZEE.” Dirk appeared from out of nowhere and walked up to Terezi. 

“You needed me?” He inquired, looking down at the troll below them. 

“YEAH, DIRK. SUCK HIS SOUL OUT OF HIS BODY.” she said. “KILL HIM. KILL THE TROLL.” 

Dirk nodded, his expression unaltering. He motioned his arms towards Gamzee’s body, and his soul released out of it. “C’mon, sister, what the fuck are you doing?” Gamzee asked. His soul stretched and distorted, and the troll mother fucking died. You might ask, how would that kill him? To that, I have no answer. Dirk nodded, satisfied with his work. Terezi fished for some payment in her jeans and dropped 1000 rubles into Dirk’s hand. “Pleasure doing business with you, TZ,” Dirk said as he walked off into the eternal abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, idk what im doing exactyl? but, its fun

**Author's Note:**

> fuuuuck


End file.
